fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Denis Andres Sanchez
Denis Andres Sanchez also known as “El Pistolero” (The Gunman) was born on February 7, 1992 making him 25 years of age. He is a Mexican American professional soccer player for the San Jose Earthquakes soccer team and the U.S. National team. He is considered by many one of the best forwards in the MLS today despite his young age. He has helped the San Jose Earthquakes team win both the MLS Cup and the CONCACAF Champions League in the same year, which was a huge milestone for the club and its history. He holds the record for most goals in the MLS season tallying a impressive 31 goals in the 2016 season. Additionally Sanchez won the Golden boot award for scoring most goals in both 2015 and 2016 MLS seasons. He is a stellar young player with a promising future to be one of the Best players ever for the United States. Born and raised in San Jose, CA. he started playing soccer at the very young age of 5. He showed quality skill for a youngster and was catching the eye of many youth scouts in the local area and abroad. Sanchez was diagnosed with a growth hormone deficiency as a child and thus at the young age of 13 he relocated to Guadalajara, Mexico to play for the prestigious Chivas Guadalajara Academy where they agreed to pay for his treatment expenses. It was in that club where he trained everyday and was formed into the player he is today. He was invited to various national camps and has competed in both U17 and U20 world cups with the U.S. youth national teams respectively and was part of the team that won the u17 world cup in Guadalajara Mexico. At Chivas Guadalajara he excelled through the ranks of the youth system impressing both the coaches and the fans and eventually made his debut for the senior team at the tender age of 17 in August of 2009. He had a successful 4 seasons at Chivas Guadalajara winning one Liga MX Cup, and one Copa MX. It was there that he made a decision to move back to San Jose and play for his favorite childhood club, the San Jose Earthquakes. Sanchez quickly adapted to the MLS game and has had successful seasons since his return to San Jose despite being critiqued by most fans. He has been injury free most of his career but during first season with the quakes he was sidelined for most of the campaign due to an ankle injury. This ultimately led to huge amounts of criticism and this affected Sanchez in many ways. He took care of his ankle through rehabilitation and came back to the field stronger; he proved his doubters wrong and now is well on his way to becoming one of the best players the MLS has seen. His best season to date has been the 2016 season, where he had a stellar campaign and ultimately led his team to the MLS cup and setting a goal scoring record as well.